When The End Freezes Over
by Harmonic Sound of Rain
Summary: What happens when the End freezes over, thanks to a careless modder? What will happen to the dragon and all the endermen?
1. Frostbite

**Hey, guys! Here's a story that I thought of, and I'm just letting my mind do the work. The chapters will be pretty short, just so you know. Just enjoy. No flames, please. This is my first Minecraft story. I don't work at Mojang, so I don't own Minecraft.**

One day, a player went to the end, to kill the Enderdragon and gather all the experience. The player tried, and failed. Tried, and failed.

Three months later, after the player had been killed by the Enderdragon for the ten thousandth time, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He quit Minecraft and looked up how to make a mod.

A while later, the player had made his own mod: the frozen end mod. The mod killed the Enderdragon, but little did this player know, that mobs have feelings too.

Of course he didn't know this, so he went back onto Minecraft with the mod on.

Meanwhile, an enderman named Sprinkles was strolling around the end, gazing up at the black sky, lying on the end stone.

"Sprinkles! Sprinkles!" her friend Rain said. Pretty weird name for an enderman.

"What is it, Rain?" Sprinkles sat up. Rain wasn't the most trustworthy enderman, but he tried.

"The End is freezing over! The Enderdragon is losing health-fast!" Rain was almost screeching. "Get all the End Stars! (What are they called again?) Teleport to me after you have them all!"

Sprinkles almost fainted in shock. The End, her End, freezing over!

She teleported as fast as she could from obsidian tower to obsidian tower, grabbing the stars as she passed. Then, focusing on Rain, she began to teleport to him.

"Rain! I have them all!" Sprinkles screamed. The Enderdragon was on the end stone.

Rain grabbed the stars from her and placed them as fast as he could around the Enderdragon.

Blue light emitted from the dragon as he rose into the air and disintegrated.

_I was too late,_ I thought solemnly. _It's my fault that the Enderdragon died._

Gold and green orbs dropped onto the ground. A bedrock structure appeared, with the Enderdragon egg on top and a glassy, galactic liquid on the bottom. The portal.

Picking up an orb, Sprinkles hurled it into the portal. Rain joined in, until there were only two orbs left.

Sprinkles picked one up and put it in her collector pouch she always carried around.

Blue ice was spreading around the southern side of the End. Snow crackled and fell from the towers. The End truly was freezing over.

But what could Sprinkles do about it?

**What'd you think? There's going to be more of this. I would never leave any story with a cliffhanger.**

**~Wyld **


	2. Particle

**Back with more of When the End Freezes Over! For all of you readers who are waiting for Fallenstar's Prophecy to come up, I'll update that as soon as I can, but I said I'd help my friend AJW3303 with a FanFiction. Soooo… yeah. Enjoy. I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

Sprinkles was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move. Rain was already ahead of her, one leg in the portal to the Overworld.

The Overworld. Only the Forgotten Endermen went to the Overworld. When an Enderman had committed a crime, or was elderly and was no use anymore, the Enderman was sent to the Overworld to die by player.

Sprinkles took a deep breath and focused on the portal. She couldn't muster enough strength to move her legs.

With a flash of pink particles, Sprinkles was standing in the glassy liquid of the portal. Rain stepped in beside her, and Sprinkles prepared to leave her beloved End-perhaps forever.

Green grass and blue skies flashed into Sprinkles's mind. The colors…she didn't know they were this beautiful!

Rain was gazing at everything in utter fascination. Darting over to a strange fluffy white animal, he started to bring the fluffy white stuff towards him.

"Rain! We're on a mission to find that idiotic player who killed our leader!" Sprinkles hissed.

Rain snapped back to reality and teleported back. "I wish we knew what this player looked like…" he murmured.

Sprinkles sighed, agreeing. But then yellow letters appeared at the bottom of her vision…

"M1N3CR FT101 joined the game **(not a real username)**," the text said.

Rain smiled at her, but Endermen smiles are not that welcoming.

Invisioning the player's username, Sprinkles closed her eyes. Then, pink particles clashed with Rain's blue ones as they began to teleport into the player's house.

* * *

The player was putting away some iron he had found into his storage room, when a strange noise alarmed him.

Placing the iron down, and taking out his sword from its sheath, the player turned around.

Behind him stood…a pair of Endermen!

"I thought I froze you up!" the player spat at the Endermen.

Enderman voices sound strange to players, so when Rain responded with, "We're back for revenge," the player heard, "Blorp morp gloop blop."

"I've had enough of you Endermen!" the player screeched, and hurled toward the Endermen with his sword arm stretched out.

Sprinkles was frozen, yet again, in terror. She was going to die, right now, and she would fail her sworn mission. At least she had Rain at her side…

"RAIN! TELEPORT TO HAWK!" Sprinkles screeched, her eyes widening.

Rain nodded, closing his eyes.

Hawk was an elderly Enderman who had been sent to the Overworld not so long ago. He was one of Rain's friends before he was cast out, and there was nothing else to do but teleport to him.

Blue particles swirled around Sprinkles as Rain teleported away. Then, starting to envision Rain, she screamed at the player, "YOU HAVE BEEN CURSED BY THE ALL POWERFUL SPIRIT ENDER CRYSTAL! **(thanks, DJMidge :D)**"

The player scowled and hit Sprinkles with his sword, and Rain vanished from her mind.

Screeching in pain, Sprinkles threw glass at the player. Shards scattered everywhere, Sprinkles began to teleport to Rain and the shelter that Hawk lived in.

* * *

**Another chapter, done! CheetahLover, I'll try to include Amanda in the next chapter, I'm still reading your FanFiction. I might do Fallenstar's Prophecy tomorrow, if I can do any FanFiction at all. I'll still try to update when I can!**

**~Wyld**


	3. Frozen

**Hi. It's xxWyldfyrexx. AND I'M BACK! xD It's only been a week. Welp, I don't own Minecraft!**

* * *

"Sprinkles!" Rain called.

Sprinkles opened her eyes. She was in a small cave, lit with Ender Crystal dust.

"Rain! Where's Hawk?" Sprinkles said.

"I told him that you would be wounded, so he's gone to gather herbs for your wounds," Rain replied.

Nodding, Sprinkles looked around Hawk's shelter. She noticed that there were a lot of herbs around the place, such as double tallgrass, alliums, oxeye daisies, and dandelions.

The sword wound throbbed, and Sprinkles collapsed onto the wall, only to fall through a hole.

_Pistons_, she thought as she got to her feet and looked around.

There were lit Redstone ores in the ground, casting a dim light for Sprinkles to see in.

There were brewing stands, chests and cauldrons everywhere. She was surprised there wasn't a witch staying in the room.

Her feet got sucked into the floor as she walked towards the back of the room.

Red mushrooms were growing on the swirling brown soil. _Nether wart_, Sprinkles thought.

The back of the potion room wasn't lit. There was just enough light for Sprinkles to see the wall-with a lever behind a glass pane.

Wincing as glass punctured her healing wounds, she pulled the lever.

A light came on and the wall moved back. There was a pool in a cave.

Sprinkles was way too curious not to look what was in the pool.

The pool water was shimmering, and a glowstone stalactite lit up the water for her.

The water looked so welcoming, and Sprinkles really wanted to take a swim.

_Endermen HATE water! _Sprinkles scolded herself as she dipped a foot in the water. _You don't know what's going to happen to you! You could die!_

Sprinkles shivered as she submerged her whole body in the shimmering water.

Then the water turned silver and started bubbling around Sprinkles.

"RAIN!" she shrieked, as the water started to swirl faster and faster around her.

Rain's footsteps drew closer as the water swirled faster.

Then everything was silent and still.

"RAIN!" Sprinkles screeched. Her call echoed around the cave.

Sprinkles walked out the still open door. Walking through the potion room, she shivered. She felt so alone.

And then, as she walked through the still open doors of the potion room, she stopped still in her tracks.

There was Rain, jaws open, eyes wide, standing still.

Dashing over to the window, Sprinkles gasped.

A creeper was frozen outside the door, ready to blow up.

Everything was silent. The pool had frozen time.

Her heart beating fast, Sprinkles raced back to the pool.

The pool looked like ice. The surface was frozen.

Stepping inside, Sprinkles wailed in horror.

_What did I do?!_ Sprinkles thought, fighting back tears. _There was a reason why that pool was locked up!_

The pool water didn't move.

Unable to contain herseld any longer, Sprinkles got out of the pool and sank down against the wall.

_I failed the Enderdragon,_ she thought.

Leaning over the pool, Sprinkles looked at her reflection.

What she saw was an Enderman with a drop of blue at the corner of her eye.

Closing her eyes, the tear slipped out, and landed in the pool.

The pool water started churning again.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was too short for you, after waiting for so long. You know the chapters are short. I'll try to do something longer for the fifth chapter.**

**~Melodic (aka xxWyldfyrexx)**


End file.
